the dungons of the castle
by adidasgurl8918
Summary: okay this is in draco's pov-4th book never happened-harry ron and hermiony are at it again and malfoy is trying to take the glory for himslef if u can callit glory malfoy falls inlove w/ katelyn slytherin chaiser read read and review! i don't mind flames
1. prolouge

SUMMARY: okay figuring everyone's writting about harry and everyone that'z great and everything ya i love harry as my friendz no but what would happen if someone wrote from draco's pov only this time harry ron and hermiony r on an advinture and malfoy wants to take the glory for their work........o well it'z my first story be kind please

disclaimer: dont own harry potter or n e of the characters excipt for katelyn and my story line hehe altho i wish i did 

a/n: hey ok everything is the same as in the first 3 books 4th book never happened altho this is in draco's pov i thought i'd have a change there there's also a new character katelyn (and katelyn's friends) katelyn is in the same year as hp hg rw and dm and she is on the slythern quidch team she is kinda like the girl version of draco and she has a crush on draco ya i no sounds not harry/potter/ish but it will work out to be trust me i love the books too much to change them o ya and harry ron and hermiony are on to a new advinture only this time malfoy wants in or rather to ruin it for harry and clame the glory for himself lets see what happends in they're 4th year at hogworts....................


	2. 1 summer break

Disclaimer; me no own u no sue  
  
A/n: ok I started to write this w/ katelyn u no my made up character but then I decided it'd be too hard to make her a main character so now she's still in the storie she's just not as big as I thought she was going to be o ya and I don't know if I said this yet or not but the 4th book never happened so I guess this is the 4th book ok get this strate this is the 4th book only a lot of stuff happens in this or doesn't happen in the 4th book so this is my own made up version of the 4th book ok I bet ur sick of me blabbing and u want me to get on w/ the story don't u hehe ok I will  
  
Remember: this is writtin in malfoy's pov  
  
Chapter 1 summer break  
  
"god this is so frickin borring" draco malfoy said while he was sprawled out in the middle of his bedroom floor. Summer was coming to a close w/ 1 week left before he left for school again. Maby, draco thought, I should invite the slytherin quidch team over for a practice we have to beat gryfindor this year I don't know what'd I do if potter beat us for the cup again no that wouldn't do flint is in the USA on vacation w/ his family and katelyn is in transilvaina visition relatves. But I could.....  
"Oy crabb goyle, stop feeding your faces and get in here!" malfoy shouted.  
As crabb and goyle thundered up the old Victorian stair case to malfoy's room, draco was busy putting on his cloak and finding his wand "We're going to diagon ally to see if my firebolt has come in yet! After watching the quiddich cup between Ireland and bulgeara I'v got to have one of those brooms. I'v also got to pick up a few things for school. And I want to see if anything new has come in at the potion shop. Here" draco thrusted some floo powder at crabb.  
"we aren't traveling by floo powder are we" goyle asked "I hate that stuff"  
"yes gyole we are y do u think I was handing the bottle to crabb, so he can eat it?" malfoy retored. "now get going! Were going to be late"  
crabb took the bottle and poured some floo powder into his pudgy hand. then he walked over to the gigantic stone fireplace in malfoy's room and threw the powder into the flames turning them green.  
"NOCTURN ALLY" malfoy shouted as he walked into the glowing green flames with goyle and crabb following close behind in nocturn ally  
"nocturn ally y r we in nocturn ally" crabb asked as he looked around the poorly lit shop they suddenly appeared in"I thought we were going to diagon ally"  
"we are dumbass I just don't want to show up at the leaky caldren. You know how geeky that place is. I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about me" malfoy shot back looking at a jar full of human eye balls that was on the counter. Each eyeball blinked and looked at him.  
"master malfoy how may I help you today" a cold voice said that made draco jump. The voice seemed to be coming from a dark figure that just appeared from behind a counter.  
"you can't were on our way to diogan ally to pick up some stuff" malfoy said as he walked out of the misty shop with crabb and goyle in his footsteps.  
Once in diagon ally malfoy crabb and goyal went to quiddich supplys to see if malfoy's broom was in yet. "It better be in I'v waited 3 fucking weeks. It was supposed to be in a weeks ago I'm not waiting another day. Hey Dilly is my broom in yet?" malfoy turned to the 18 year old zit-faced boy behind the counter. Dilly was a fellow slythern along with draco infact he was a chaser on the slythern's quiditch team .He would still be at hogwarts but he finished last year.  
"sorrie malfoy won't be in for another 3 dayz but I did get some new quiditch robes in that I think you'd like" replied dilly as he walked over to a shelf and pulled a dark blue robe with green stripes on it off the shelf.  
"it better be, but no thanx blue is ravenclaw's color if u forgot although u were never one to remember that sort of thing." Draco said as he shoved the wrinkled quiditch robe back on the shelf. "so what r u doing now that ur done w/ school?"  
"working here until I can get a decient job in Romania or I might go into the ministry see if I can't change things in there after all ur father is the only good person we've got working there" dilly said as the little bell on the door chimed "I'v got to go another custumer."  
"he's rite about one thing as long as fudge is still the minister of majic and he's got weasly working there, my father is the best person in the ministry" malfoy said as he walked out of the little shop. " now lets go I'v still got to get some of my school books." He said as he ran into a witch that was trying to sell chocolate coverd flys, ("damn boys have no curtisey thease days").  
As they walked along the old cobble stone street, crooked and long the came upon flourish and blots where they would find their schoolbooks. "come on lets go in" draco said as he walked through the old wooden doors. They heard a bell sound somewhere in the store when they walked in, and a sales person suddenly appeared.  
"may I help you?" the old gentle mean asked  
"ya I need everything on this list. Times 3." Malfoy said as he handed the list to the salesman and and glanced at crabb and goyle. While the bald wizard was looking over their list draco walked up the stairs lined with books to the loft where his favorite section was. That's when he spotted weasly and potter walk into the shop along w/ that mud-blood granger. How can they be seen w/ that fithly mud-blood? Don't they care about their reputations o ya I'm thinking about weasly and potter here the poor orfand boy w/ no real family and the kid whose parents have too many kids that they can't afford.  
"so Weasly u finally managed to find enough money to buy some deceint robes did u?" malfoy asked as he slowly walked back down the creaky stairs. giving ron a once over and glancing at his shreded robes  
"shut up malfoy" hermiony said as she looked past draco into the book filled store.  
"ooo u'v got the mud-blood sticking up for you have u? that'z nice the missfits stick togeather" malfoy sneered malfoy could feel crabb and goyle at his sides ready to do his bidding  
"what do u want malfoy" harry finally asked"we're just trying to get our school books"  
"so are we but, are you buying ron's books for him b/c those robes must have cost him his house" draco said again staring at ron's fading shabby robes then he snickered."starting a charitiy i see"  
The bald shopkeeper finally spoke up"mr. malfoy i have ur books if ur' ready to leave shall i put them on ur father's tab?"  
"please" said malfoy turning to the shopkeeper"and yes that'll be all" then malfoy turned back to harry" ur not winning the house or quiddich cup this year potter so be ready" giving them all an evil glance he left.  
a/n: review review review i don't wanna write this storie if no one's gonna read it oh and give me some advice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 2 on the train

disclaimer: haven't i said this before i dont' own hp or n e of the characters (excipt for katelyn and her gang) i just own the plot

a/n: i feel like i'm writting this for no one i need reviews ppl i think this is a great story but i may be wrong u ppl have to tell me thease things sugjestions n e thing??? o ya i'm also gonna have some feedback readers choose type thing where i'll have the story go 1 way or another and u get to choose through reviews but remember review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

opeanion: should i have a romance between katelyn and draco, pansy and draco with a fight between katelyn and pansy on who draco likes or no fight and one of them likes draco, or no romance stick to the book???

Chapter 2: On The Train ( ya i no i'm #ing the chapters wrong i'm just too lazy to change them)

" bye mother bye father see you at christmass" draco said as he got on the scarlet red hogwarts express w/ crabb and goyle. "finally my fuckin parents were starting to get on my nerves"

"ya" crabb and goyal said in unison.

"hey malfoy we gonna beat gryfindor this year?" Flint , capitian of the slytherin quidich team,asked draco

"you no it i'v just got to come up w/ some new stuff to get potter back w/. king potter u'd think runs this school well not this year. this year malfoy's in chage" malfoy said to flint as he sat down in Flint's compartment along w/ katelyn, pansy, crabb and goyle.

"i thought u were always in charge draco" pansy purred.

"i am altho this year everyones gonna no it" draco shot back

"god pansy stop suckin up to draco everyone allready no's u like him" katelyn shot at pansy rolling her eyez.

"god can u to stop fighting for five minitues" flint asked impantionaly as he took out his wand. "time for a change of colors in here _elcoloro_" he said w/ a swish of his wand the scarlet red room became green and sliver. "that'z better"(A/N : YES I NO I MADE UP A SPELL!)

"so who do u think the new diffance against the dark arts teacher is gonna be?" katelyn asked looking across the compartment directly at draco.

"father says they're getting some fuckin idiot from a store in diagon ally." malfoy said as he closed the campartment door. then as he rubbed his head he added "god i'm so hung over from last night" with that he sat back down only this time he was between katelyn and pansy

"What happened last night draco" pansy asked as all of the people's attiontion in the compartment suddnly landed on malfoy.

"father and mother went out so crabb, goyal, katelyn, flint and some other ppl came over" malfoy said rolling his eyez as he put his arm around katelyn.

"ya malfoy u drank alot last night wayyy more than anyone else did" katelyn said as she added"altho flint came pretty close"

"ya i would have beat him if we didn't run out of wiz fiz beer." flint shot back.

"you would of never came close" malfoy joked but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"malfoy why didn't u invite me?" pansy asked sounding hurt.

but before malfoy got to answer the cart lady came rattling by "anything off the cart" she asked as she slid the compartment door opean. 

"ya anything that'll get rid of a hang over?" malfoy wisphered making katelyn laugh.

"what was that?" the cart lady eyed him suspiousaly.

"nothing we'll take everythin u'v got there" malfoy retorted as he grabbed some gallions knuts and sickles out of his pockets. "that should be enough, keep the change" he added as he slamed the door on the cartlady "help ur self u guyz i only said that to get her outta here so we can talk"

"ya thanx good thing she didn't notice that flint changed the colors of the compartment tho" goyal spoke for the first time as he and crabb helped themselves to the food malfoy just bought.

"stop worrying about the rules around this place goyal like i said w/ my father on the council they can't possibly kick me out of hogwarts." malfoy said removing his arm from around katelyn. "come on crabb goyle" he said as he stood up and opeand the compartment door once again.

"where r u goin?" Pansy asked.

"to the other end of the train i'm looking for Blaise Zambri, he owes me some money from a little bet we made" malfoy said as he walked out of the compartment into the short hallway like area. he turned to look at crabb and goyle but they weren't there. "oh god how thick can they be" draco wispered to himself Then he shouted to crabb and goyle "god once again stop feeding ur faces and get out here!"

"comming" crabb murmered as he grabbed some culdron cakes and goyal took some chocolate frogs.

As they walked down the little hallway little comparment doors stood opean others were closed. "might as well try any of thease"malfoy said to himslef as he started to opean a comparment door hoping Blaise was on the other side. but something stopped him. it was the voices comming from the comparment. it sounded like potter weasly and granger. it sounded like they were talking about someting important. he stopped to listen.

- "have u herd from seris lately harry?"

- "yea all he says in the letters tho is that he left the country he won't tell me where tho"

- "ofcourese he won't what if the letters r taken in by someone else"

- "i'm just glad the demintors didn't get him 

_wait a sec tho malfoy thougt did he just say seris as in the guy that ascaped from azakban as in seris black?? wait till my father hears this _with this in mind malfoy entered the compartment hoping to find out some more info

as malfoy entered harry and ron looked startled to see him they were hopeing that draco hadn't been listening the hole time

"what do u want now malfoy" harry groaned. _well that'z good atleast he's getting fed up w/ me pretty soon he's gonna be nothing tho._

"for your information potter we were looking for Blaise Zambri " malfoy casualy said to harry as he looked around the compartment. 

"well if that'z all u wanted malfoy then u might as well leave b/c he's not in here" hermiony snapped.

"shut up you filthy mud-blood i didn't ask you" malfoy said looking at hermiony. then he glanced at harry "what's this i hear about you and seris harry? am i mistaken or are you talking about the misterious seris black that escaped from azakaban?"After malfoy said this there was a startled look in harry and hermionys face.

"what are you talking about malfoy?" ron said hoping that malfoy hadn't heard all of their convo before he came in "why would we be talking about seris black?"

"that's what i want to know" draco said cooly as he glanced at the pile of food harry had next to him. then he reached out and grabbed a coldrun cake. "hope u don't mind i'm starved and well since u started the charity for weasly back at the book store, i thougth i should get in on some of the action." he said as he opeaned the rapper of the cake.

At this harry ron and hermiony stood up looking at draco. "get out malfoy" harry stammered.

"what if we dont' feel like leaving" draco said glancing at crabb and goyal" i still haven't herd ur explanation to why you were talking about the famous seris black" he said as he took a bite of the pumpkin cake. "besides are u gonna make me leave?"

"and what if we are" ron retorted as he pulled out his wand.

"put that away before u hurt your self weasly remember last time u tried to curse me" malfoy joked "u started puking slugs i don't wanna see that again and like i said before y where u talking about seris black?" malfoy looked dercitaly at harry as he said this. 

"we wern't talking about seris black, malfoy not that it was ur busness if it was" hermiony spoke up

"once again mud-blood shut the fuck up before i make you after all no proper wizadering family is supposed to talk to mud-bloods it's in the rules" malfoy added, "or have u forgotten the rules weasly as seeing that ur family is well you know, cheap" with that said malfoy turned and walked out of the compartment leaving the door open.

~~~ rons POV~~~ 

ron got up to slam the compartment door shut "wizarding rules no body pays attention to the family rules any more" ron said hotly

"what rules" harry asked?

"see along time ago all wizarding familys had a long list of rules that each person in the family was supposed to follow each family was known by the rules some were stupid or simple like no slouching or always wear new clean robes you no stuff that ur mother is always telling you some rules tho the ones that each family is known bye are stuff like no comunacating w/ non magical ppl unless ur going to kill them or stuff like that really stupid stuff" ron said quickly glancing at hermiony " but most familys threw the rules out along time ago b/c they were usless but i guess the malfoys haven't

"that's probly why malfoy is so proper all of the time i always just thought that he was just like that to show off or something but i guess not" after ron said all of that a voice roared through the train

"WE WILL BE REACHING HOGWARTS IN ABOUT 10 MINITUES LEAVE UR BOLONGINGS ON THE TRAIN THEY WILL BE TAkIN TO UR DORMATORIES SEPERTALY" the voice boomed

~~~back to malfoy's pov~~~

"we've got to change into our robes before we reach the school" goyal said to malfoy as they were walking around the train still looking for Zambri

"i know lets go we'll catch up to Blais later" malfoy said as he made his way back to their compartment. when they got inside everyone was playing a game of gobstones apperantly everyone else changed into the slytherin robes while they were gone

"did u find him?" pansy asked

"nope i'll find him later tho" draco said "hang on while we change i'll tell you what took us so long" 

then draco pulled off his shirt to expose his tanned body and 6-pac stumic and put on his white colered shirt w/ his slytherin tie and vest over it then he put his robe back on 

"okay anywayz what i was saying before we ran into potter weasly and the mud-blood" draco said looking around at his fellow slytherners "and guess who they were talking about"

"who" flint asked 

"siris balck"

"why were they talking about him" katelyn inturrupted

"i dont' no but that'z what i'm going to find out" malfoy said as the train screeched to a stop

A/N: little longer this time good?? bad?? too long?? i need feedback people

don't forget the opeanion!!!!!!!!! 

****

opeanion: should i have a romance between katelyn and draco, pansy and draco with a fight between katelyn and pansy on who draco likes or no fight and one of them likes draco, or no romance stick to the book???


End file.
